Hearing is an important part of communication and can often be impaired for varying reasons. In some instances, hearing is impaired due to physical conditions of the human auditory system. In other instances, hearing is impaired due to the saturation of the audio domain by a large number of audio stimuli or distractions from non-audio stimuli. One example is individuals immersed in noisy environments.
A variety of hearing impairments relate to physical conditions. Often an individual may have difficulty hearing in only one ear, or more difficulty hearing in one ear than the other. Some individuals may have difficulty hearing out of either ear. Each person's hearing impairments are unique in terms of which ear is impaired and the degree to which it is impaired. Individual impairments to hearing can also be associated with particular frequencies of audio. In this regard, it is desirable to have a system and method for adjusting audiovisual content to improve hearing.